


Day 2: Making Christmas Cards

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their daughter is named Beth partly after one Joanna Beth Harvelle, and and partly because I was having Walking Dead feels XP.</p></blockquote>





	Day 2: Making Christmas Cards

The second day of December finds Dean at one of his least favorite places: the mall.  It’s even worse this time of year – more packed than usual, as people seem to bring their entire families out shopping.

This year, Dean is one of those people.

He wraps his arms tighter around the bundle in his arms as he follows Cas, who’s pushing the empty stroller into the main part of the mall.

“I don’t see why we had to bring Beth to the mall when it’s so crowded,” he complains, eyeing a passing shopper who drifts just a little too close.

 “It’s not even that crowded, Dean,” Cas says, though there’s a fondness to his voice at Dean’s protectiveness over their daughter, “You could have left her in the stroller.”

Dean knows Cas is probably right, but he can’t help wanting to keep Beth close anyways.  It’s an instinct that had surprised him, rising up almost immediately the day they brought her home.  Though she’s grown in the months she’s been with them, she’s still just so tiny and delicate, and he wants to make sure nothing in the world ever hurts her.

He doesn’t say as much to Cas, choosing instead to keep complaining.

“I don’t see why we had to traumatize her like this just for a cheesy Christmas card.”

Castiel full on rolls his eyes at that one.  “Now you’re just being dramatic,” he says, pointedly glancing down to where Beth is sleeping peacefully in the other man’s arms.  If anything, Dean looks like the one being traumatized, wide eyes on everyone that comes near them, but Cas figures it’s better not to mention that fact.

The finally make it to their destination, the picture studio in a blessedly quiet corner of the mall.  The minute they walk in and see the photo backdrop and props all set up, Cas can’t help the grin that stretches across his face.  As corny as this is, this is something he’s always envisioned himself doing with his children, and, now that they have Beth, he can.

He glances over at Dean, surprised to find his husband smiling as well.

“Finally getting into the holiday spirit?” Cas can’t help but tease.

“Shut up,” Dean says fondly, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the other man’s cheek, “Your enthusiasm’s just contagious, alright?”

“Sure, Dean.”

They’re both still smiling when they approach the redhead behind the desk (who’s dressed as an elf, complete with ears) and inform her that they have an appointment.

“Of course,” she says, typing away at her computer for a moment before turning back to them, “Castiel and Dean?”  They nod and she makes her way out from behind the desk.  “I’m Charlie,” she says, reaching out to shake Cas’s hand as both of Dean’s are occupied.  “And who is this?” she asks, turning to the sleeping baby with a smile.

“That’s Beth,” Castiel informs her, and the pride in his voice makes Dean’s heart swell just a little bit.

“She’s adorable,” Charlie tells them, “and already the easiest baby we’ve had in here all day.  How about we get you guys all set up while she’s still asleep?”

“Get us set up?”

A minute later, Dean wishes he hadn’t asked.

* * *

Getting set up involves Charlie bringing out two of the most embarrassing Christmas outfits Dean’s ever seen, including an elf costume, a full on Santa suit, and a tiny pair of antlers (which he totally doesn’t find adorable).

“Dibs on Santa!” Dean says, just as Cas reaches out to grab the suit.

Cas holds out a fist and says, “Play you for it?”

Dean sighs, shifting Beth’s weight to hold out his own fist and settle this the old school way: rock, paper, scissors.

He loses, of course.

Which is how, fifteen minutes later, Cas is dressed as Santa, Beth as the cutest reindeer anyone’s ever seen, and Dean as an elf…complete with red and green striped tights and ridiculous pointy elf shoes.

“I hate Christmas,” he mutters, knowing his face must be as red as Cas’s suit.

“You look…very…” Castiel can’t even get out the rest of his sentence as he fights back laughter and tries not to jostle the newly-awake baby in his arms.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Charlie brings them over to the white, snowflakey backdrop and has them choose which props they want (none except for a fluffy white blanket to sit on) before pushing the rest to the side.  Then she settles them all down on the blanket, Dean and Cas sitting shoulder to shoulder with Beth propped up across their laps, and starts snapping photos.  For all Dean’s talk about their daughter being “traumatized” by the experience, she isn’t upset by the camera flashes.  On the contrary, she just blinks up at the lights in confusion, and Dean wonders how she can remind him so much of Cas after being with them for just a few months.

The thought has him smiling wide for the camera, despite his ridiculous outfit.

Then Charlie has to go and suggest that they bring some other props in, moving from behind the camera to push in a big red chair, and asking Cas to bring one of the big hollow presents over from the other side of the backdrop.

“Alright,” she says with a smile, “let’s have Santa in the chair with Beth on his lap, and Santa’s little helper standing next to them.”

Dean rolls his eyes as he hands the baby to Cas and goes to stand up.  Unfortunately, he forgets that he’s wearing stupid jingling elf shoes and manages to trip over his own feet, landing ass-first in the hollow present.

And that’s how the Winchester-Novak family’s first ever Christmas card ends up featuring a doubled-over Santa with tears of laughter streaming down his face, an owl-eyed baby reindeer in his lap looking very confusedly at her crazy dads, and a very disgruntled elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Their daughter is named Beth partly after one Joanna Beth Harvelle, and and partly because I was having Walking Dead feels XP.


End file.
